The Demonic Heart Frozen in Snow
by Vixen-Hana
Summary: A short one shot. Happy ending about Zabuza and Haku. In Memory of their deaths. May be hard to understand font. R&R please.


**Hi, i'm Petit-chan. Before you read, i'd like to say this. Since the people talking are in the illusion of death, these are the fonts you should look out for for. **

_This, italics, stand for Haku talking, since Haku is dead._

" The only writing in quotation marks, will stand for Zabuza talking."

_**Bold front italics stand for flashbacks from a few minutes ago, as Zabuza remembers his death.**_

Regular font, is well, regular font.

**Hope you understand the story! Warning. if you have not watched episodes 18-19, there are spoilers!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Demonic heart frozen In Snow**

As Zabuza dies

_Zabuza?_

_Hm. I see. So, the demon of the hidden mist..._

_Has the choice of joining me._

"What! How--?"

_Your life is slowly fainting away, i can see it Zabuza. As each snow flake falls to the floor, you come closer and closer to death._

_**(All Naruto) Well! What about you Zabuza! Are you just going to let him do that!**_

"That boys words...still play in my head like a broken record."

_**You mean you can just stand there, and watch him be treated like a dog! You and Haku were together for years!**_

_**Doesn't that mean ANYTHING!**_

_**Shut up! As Far as i'm conserned, he's enemy number one! You ungrateful-- After everything he did for you, Haku lived for you! You were the most important thing in the world for him! And he meant nothing to you! **_

_**Nothing at all!**_

_**Well, he was sacrafising everything for you. **_

_**And you never did anything at all for him!**_

_**When I get stronger, does that mean I will be as cold hearted as you are? **_

_**He threw his life away!**_

_**And for what! For your dream!**_

_**You never let him have a dream of his own!**_

_**But he didn't care.**_

_**And you just tossed him aside like he was nothing!**_

_**A broken tool.**_

_**Man, that's wrong. That's so wrong.**_

"your word cut deep. Deeper than any blade."

Zabuza reached out his hand to Haku.

_**You never know Zabuza. Maybe, you will join him there. Who's to say. (Kakashi)**_

_Zabuza..._

_I'm sorry your life ended. I did not fully acheive my pourpose. _

_I died to save you..._

_But at my own disadvantage._

_I left you all alone. I couldn't protect you anfurther, from the moment I hit the ground..._

_And so you perished..._

_all because of me._

" No Haku. I did that because I wanted to. Gato got on my last nerve. The only thing I regret, from killing Gato, then being killed, was that I won't be meeting Gato there after all.

_So, the demon of the hidden mist...isn't as demonic as it seems._

_**(Zabuza)**_

_**" Kakashi. I have a favor to ask."**_

_**"Take me to him. before I go...I have to see him one last time."**_

_**"You were always at my side. The least I can do, is be beside you at the end."**_

_**"I know I can not be, but I wish I could go where you have gone Haku."**_

_**"Oh, how I wish I could join you there Haku."**_

" I don't deserve such fortune."

Haku stood by Zabuza, over they're graves.

" I know I was cold hearted back then."

"but..Haku...you have melted away my cold heart, that I thought was damned to be surounded by snow, for the rest of eternity."

Haku stared at Zabuza. He smilled.

_Zabuza._

_Inside you, your heart was as pure as the rain._

_Not completly clean, but almost all of it._

_A very kind heart._

_You died in honor of me, as I died for you._

_Zabuza. because of that, you were over looked from your demonic outside..._

_and seen for the pureness of your heart and soul._

_I had lost my reason for existing long ago. But, then...when I meet you...you made me feel needed. You depended on me for my skills, as I depended on you, for giving me a reason to live. I may have been used, but I knew that. it made me so happy, to be needed so much._

"After your death, I regreted not ever thanking you Haku. For everything you did."

Zabuza gripped onto Haku's hand, as they started to walk to light, and slowly faint away.

"I guess, I was lucky. The Demon of the Hidden Mist...gets to join Haku."

They now completly vanished into the light.

"Thank-you Haku".

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Zabuza's Wish come true.**_

_**A Happy ending.**_

_**In Memory of Zabuza momochi, and Haku.**_

_**Deaths, episodes 18-19.**_


End file.
